Who Said Love Doesn't Hurt
by Tatiana20
Summary: A young girl is saved, and a new love blossoms. But will it last? please R&R! All chapters are up. Really want to thank all who R&R'd. :)
1. Another Lost Soul

Title: Who Said Love Doesn't Hurt  
  
Author: Tatiana20  
  
Summary: A young girl is saved, and a new love blossoms. But will it last?  
  
Disclaimer: Sad to say I don't own The Lost World...damn. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own sadistic mind. hehehe :)  
  
Note: Okay, my first fanfic, so be gentle. i had just watched a few episodes of the show and i loved it. might get a few things wrong though concerning characters, locations, etc. so please dont flame me!!  
  
Note 2: beginning is pretty mellow, but will get angsty later on. if i'm good enough, you'll need a tissue. then again, maybe not... :)  
  
Chapter 1: Another Lost Soul  
  
"Malone, care to go on a hunt with me? Our supply of raptor meat is running low."  
Malone looked up at Roxton, his concentration broken. He had been hoping to write in his journal but decided to go with Roxton. He wanted to get away from the tree house anyway.  
His relationship with Veronica was turning a little sour; he desired a romantic relationship, she didn't. Right now she was off exploring with Marguerite, Challenger was collecting more specimens to examine and he was left to brew over the fact that she didn't want to be anything more than a friend.  
"Sure, let me get my gear." Malone gathered up his gun and pack and followed Roxton into the dense jungle. The sounds of the plateau surrounded the two men. Malone closed his eyes, absorbing the atmosphere. Thoughts of Veronica dissolved as he took in the peacefulness of the moment. That feeling was short lived when a scream filled the air. Both men glanced at each other and ran in the direction of where the scream seemed to come from. They arrived to see a girl backed up against a tree and a dozen ape- men moving in on her. Roxton shot at the ones that were closest to her, making others run away. One ape-man grabbed the girl and tried to make off with her. Malone took aim and brought it down. The girl hit her head on a tree trunk when she landed and was knocked unconscious. Malone and Roxton ran to her, turning the girl on her back.  
Malone checked her head, his gaze zeroing in on the large gash on her forehead that was oozing blood. "Who do you think she is?" questioned Malone, "I don't know," answered Roxton, "but we better hurry up and get back to the tree house. More ape-men might come and she needs to be tended to."  
Roxton swung his rifle onto his shoulder and picked the girl up in his arms. Malone scanned around for any signs of returning ape-men and saw a pack that must belong to the girl underneath some leaves. He picked up the pack and left as quickly as he could with Roxton back home.  
* * *  
Roxton placed the girl on Marguerite's bed. He then went to boil water and get some cloths to clean the wound. Malone watched over the girl, taking the time alone to get a closer look at her. Besides the gash and the blood that was still oozing out, the girl was pleasing to the eye. Dark black hair framed her face, he would bet that her eyes would be chocolate brown considering her hair color, and her skin was a light caramel color. Her clothes were rather strange though. A sleeveless black blouse with what looked like schoolboy's shorts but conceivably shorter covered her body. It revealed a large of amount of her skin. She reminded him of Veronica and the type of clothing she liked to wear. Malone shook his head, trying to block out the thought. He didn't want to think about her now. Roxton came in with the bowl of hot water and the strips of cloth and handed them to Malone, giving him something other than Veronica to dwell on. He thanked him and got to work on cleaning the wound and binding it up. Roxton leaned against the wall, thoughtful. He wanted to know who this mysterious girl was. How had she gotten into the predicament they had found her in? Roxton was very curious and was slightly wary. So many strangers had passed through their lives and most of them had tried to kill them or turn them into something unnatural. He didn't know whether or not this girl could be dangerous. He would have to wait until she woke up for him to satisfy his curiosity.  
"I've cleaned and bandaged it as good as I can. Hopefully Challenger gets back soon so the girl can be taken care of properly." Malone washed his hands, looking at the girl as he wiped them dry.  
Roxton left the room, with Malone right behind. Both men sat at the table waiting for the others to return. Not long after, the creaking sounds of the lift sounded their arrival. Challenger, Marguerite and Veronica entered, all chatting in high-spirited tones. They greeted Roxton and Malone, only Veronica avoiding eye contact with Malone when she sounded the greeting. Marguerite went straight for Roxton.  
"So, what did the mighty hunter do today? Shoot everything in sight perhaps?" Marguerite teased, sending a sly smile his way.  
"Well actually Miss Krux, I was looking for a beast and instead found a beauty," nodding his head in the direction of her room. Marguerite gave him a puzzled look and walked to her room. She let out a small gasp when she saw a girl lying on her bed and turned back to Roxton.  
Challenger had followed Marguerite and was just as surprised. The girl looked very young, almost as young as Veronica and yet she didn't look like she could have survived the wilderness for long. He was curious to know how she had gotten here. Veronica was just as curious.  
Malone seemed to have read their thoughts when he said, "we have no idea who she is, how she got here, or why she's here."  
Marguerite wasn't satisfied with the answer and voiced her worry. "How do we know she's not some kind of siren, succubus or witch sent here to kill us or seduce you men?"  
Roxton gave her a knowing smile. "Oh don't worry my dear, no siren could out sing you. I'm already under your spell."  
"Oh do be quiet John Roxton. I'm in no mood for your games." She huffed her frustration and threw herself into the nearest chair away from Roxton.  
Challenger grinned at the play between the two then focused on the question at hand: Who was she? Malone asked everyone what he or she thought they should do. Marguerite was still apprehensive but didn't want to just throw out someone that might pose no threat at all, Roxton and Challenger wanted see what the girl was about, and Veronica didn't seem to mind so they left it at that. 


	2. Who, What, WhereHuh?

Disclaimer: I do not own TLW, the characters and whatnot. But dreams could still come true. :)  
  
Note: Since I haven't watched the show long, I might get the area where the group had gone to find the lost world wrong. If I do, please correct me. J thanks.  
  
Who Said Love Doesn't Hurt  
  
Chapter 2: Who, What, Where...Huh?  
Marguerite had been sound asleep when she heard loud moaning coming from her former room. She sighed in disgust when the sound didn't stop. She mumbled unladylike curses under her breath and groggily got up from her nest of blankets and walked unsteadily toward her room. She arrived to see the girl thrashing about, letting out groans of frustration. All of a sudden the girl yelled for her mother, still caught in her nightmare. It was a thunderous shout and was filled with agony. Marguerite sat down at the side of the bed, trying to shake the girl awake. Everyone came rushing in, all lethargic in movement from being woken in such a harsh manner. The girl sat up, flinging herself into Marguerites arms, crying for her mother and sobbing uncontrollably into Marguerites shoulder. A startled look crossed Marguerites face, her lack of mothering skills apparent, but she placed her arms around her, helplessly trying to comfort her. Marguerite made soothing sounds that began calming the girl down, her sobs lessening in intensity. Finally she stopped crying, falling back into a deep slumber. Relieved looks passed over the groups' faces. Everyone slowly shuffled back to his or her beds. When Marguerite tried to detangle herself and get back to her bed, the girl tightened her arms and wouldn't let go. Marguerite tried a few more times to get out of the girl's death grip on her, but in the end gave up and laid down beside her. As soon as Marguerite was comfortable, the girl unconsciously snuggled closer to her, breathing out a sigh of content and not moving one-inch after that. Marguerite placed her arms around the girl, pulling her closer, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.  
* * *  
For two days the girl slept. Everyone had kept waiting for her to wake up. They wondered why a bump on the head would keep her out for two days. It almost seemed like she didn't want to get up. After the first night, she didn't thrash about or cry in fear, but seemed to find happiness in her dreams. Finally though, she woke up on the third day.  
Lanina felt the mother of all headaches pounding against all sides of her skull, making her wish she hadn't come out of her deep sleep. She slowly brought her hand up, feeling something wrapped around her head and felt a little panicked at the thought that she was injured. How did she get injured in the first place? She couldn't remember a thing. Another question that was brewing in her mind was what she was doing on a bed. As she lay contemplating what had happened bits and pieces started coming together. She was slowly remembering the crash of the plane and these walking ape-men things that had attacked her. The last thing she remembered was being carried off by one of those things, hearing a gunshot and then falling. Everything went black after that. But the dreams, oh the dreams had been horrible and wonderful.  
The first had been the most frightening nightmare she had ever had. She had dreamt that she and her mother had been in a car accident and that her mother had bled to death, while she was still pinned under the car, not hurt but unable to move and help her mother. It had scared her so bad, had in fact made her cry like a baby, but then a warm feeling of being held and loved filled her and she came out of that nightmare and held on as tight as she could to the thing that had given her comfort. From then on she hadn't had one single nightmare and had had only sweet dreams of being with her family. It had been so real that she had not wanted to leave, wanting to believe that she was back with her family and that being stranded in the jungle had just been a horrible dream. While she lay there thinking about her dilemma, footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She looked to the side and saw a handsome young man with blonde hair walk into the room. When he saw that she was awake he smiled. Lanina was entranced with the smile until her senses caught up with her and demanded that she ask, "who are you and where am I?"  
The days that she had been asleep made her sound hoarse and raspy, unlike her voice at all. Malone walked up to the chair that had been beside the bed and sat down. He was glad that she had finally woken up.  
"My name's Malone and you're in my home. Well actually, this tree house belongs to my friend Veronica, but we all call it home." Then Malone asked a question of his own. "Now, can you tell me who you are?"  
Before Lanina could answer a young blonde haired girl clad in a soft brown leather top and skirt walked in. Veronica looked at Malone and then the girl and realized that she was awake. From the look on her face, she was a little displeased to find Malone leaning so close to her. Malone cleared his throat and said, "She just woke up a few minutes ago Veronica. Stay with her and I'll tell the others."  
Veronica shook her head and said that she would do it herself. She rounded up Roxton, Marguerite and Challenger who were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. When Lanina saw three other people walk in with Veronica she felt relieved because she realized she was not alone. She looked at each, taking in their features. A handsome muscular man stood close to a stunning woman with long wavy black hair. A grandfatherly man with a red beard and mustache examined her closely, as if she were a bug under a microscope. She smiled tentatively at them and wondered what she should say. The older man saved her from having to think up something.  
"Who are you my dear? Where did you come from?" Lanina glanced at the old gentlemen and said, "My name is Lanina and I'm from California." Everyone looked at her strangely and she continued. "My family and I had been traveling all over South America when we visited this small island off the coast. My parents had decided to go site seeing and I went off to charter a plane to fly me around the island. As we were flying a strong wind swept us up and we went up higher, flying into a really big cloud." the more she talked the more she was remembering, "we couldn't see anything, and the next thing we knew, something happened to the plane and it started to fall. It happened so fast that I don't really know what happened next except that the pilot had landed into a tree. Only a few branches were keeping us from falling to the ground so me and the pilot got out of the plane as fast as we could. We hiked for about two days I think, the only food was what I had packed before we left. Then."She seemed as though she couldn't continue. What had happened then was engraved in her mind forever. "We had found a small freshwater stream and were looking for something to carry the water in when we saw some eggs that were broken a few feet away. We thought we could use that, so the pilot went to retrieve them. He walked less than 2 ft. when a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex came out of nowhere. I screamed so loud I thought I tore my vocal cords apart. It started to come after me but the pilot ran in front of me and he told me to run, so I ran. I ran I fast and as far as I could. The last I saw of him was his face and hearing him yelling at me before the T.Rex ate him. I ran, oh for God knows how long before I fell down. I couldn't run anymore. I laid there for about a few minutes before I made myself get up and start walking. I just kept walking, hoping I would see some sign of life. I got my wish but it wasn't the kind of life I was looking for. Those ape things were horrible. I don't remember anything after that."  
While Lanina had been retelling her story, tears had started to slowly drip out of her eyes, running down her cheeks. Malone reached out and with the pad of his thumb wiped the tears away, whispering words of comfort. Lanina unconsciously leaned her cheek against his hand, feeling more tears come as she let out the emotion she had held since the minute she had crashed. Veronica stared at Malone's hand on Lanina's cheek. Challenger, though feeling bad about her troubles, was fascinated with the plane and her home, recalling another time when he had met a group that seemed similar to Lanina. "What year do you come from Lanina?"  
"It was 2002 the last I checked." Lanina felt that that was a strange question, but taking a closer look at their clothes decided that it might not be so strange at all. They all looked as though they were from a totally different time, and if her guess was right they must be from the early 1900's.  
"So, what are you're guy's names? I already know Malone and Veronica and I'd like to know the rest of you."  
The dark-haired man introduced himself as Lord John Roxton and the woman beside him as Marguerite. The older man was a scientist named George Challenger. After the introductions were made, Challenger broached the subject of what era she had come from, wanting to know more about the future. Lanina answered his questions with a smile, thinking the scientist's inquisitive mind adorably funny. Roxton grinned at Challenger's excitement and bowed out of the room with the knowledge that the girl wasn't a danger. Veronica and Malone left too, going off to do their own thing. Marguerite stayed and after a few minutes shooed Challenger out of the room as well, her trained eyes seeing that though Lanina liked Challenger, she was having a hard time keeping up with his rapid fire questions. Marguerite told her she would come in with something for her to eat and left before Lanina could say thank you. Marguerite was a little surprised with herself because seeing to someone else's needs was new to her, especially when there was nothing in it for her. Lanina settled back into the blankets. She was still a little dizzy from waking up from such a long sleep and having the knowledge that she was in some twilight zone. She just hoped that she would be able to find a way home. 


	3. Compromising Positions

Disclaimer: I don't own the show TLW or the characters yada yada yada.  
  
Who Said Love Doesn't Hurt  
  
Chapter 3: Compromising Positions.  
  
Two days past before Lanina felt more like herself and was able to walk around the tree house without feeling dizzy. To her surprise and gratitude, these strangers had taken care of her during those two days and she was extremely grateful. Without them she was sure that she would have died out in the jungle, though she prided herself for being a little resourceful. Lanina was constantly thinking of her family, wondering what they thought had happened to her. Had they sent a rescue party to try and find them? Were they thinking about her right now, as she was thinking about them? Would she ever get out of this place? She had an eerie feeling that she wouldn't, considering that the others hadn't been able to find a way out for three years. To take her mind off those depressing thoughts she went through her bag, looking for some clean clothes. She had been stuck in the same attire for six days and she felt like her skin was crawling. She found another pair of shorts and a blue tank top and started to undress when she decided that she wanted to take a shower before she put on clean clothing. She wondered if anyone would be able to tell her where she could wash when she remembered that everyone had gone out to do his or her own thing. She looked around the living area and saw Malone, who seemed to be writing in a journal.  
"Ahem, Malone?" she questioned, not wanting to disturb him but her need for a shower bulldozed over that courtesy. When he looked up at her she asked, "Do you know anywhere that I can get cleaned up?"  
"There's a water basin you can use. It's underneath Marguerite's dresser."  
"Um I meant something that I could bathe in, like a lake or something."  
"Oh, okay. There's a small pond nearby, I'll take you there. Just got to get my gun." Malone walked away, grabbed his rifle and strode toward the lift, waiting until Lanina was in and lowered them down. The pond was only a little ways from the tree house, in a secluded spot surrounded by large brush and trees.  
"I'll, uh, just stand guard over there behind the bushes and you can take your bath." Malone left Lanina to stand by the pond and disappeared behind some shrubbery. Lanina thanked him loud enough for him to hear and removed her clothes, jumping into the pond and taking her clothes with her to wash. After she had cleaned her clothes and left them to dry on a rock, she relaxed in the cool water, floating on her back and admiring the blue sky. Then she just started swimming around, liking the feel of the water against her skin. She was having such a good time she forgot all about Malone. Meanwhile the forgotten man wondered why it was taking Lanina so long to finish. All of a sudden he heard a shriek and thought something had happened to Lanina. He ran to the pond and was unprepared to see her naked and playing around in the water, not in any danger at all. Malone, like an idiot, stood there, unable to turn away. Lanina, sensing that someone was watching, turned toward Malone, her eyes widening in surprise. Neither said anything, then reality set in and Lanina ducked down into the water, only her head visible now. Malone turned his back on her, letting out a string of apologies. Lanina didn't know what to say. The shock of Malone seeing her in her birthday suit left her speechless. She may be nineteen but that doesn't mean that she's promiscuous. She had not even dated yet, let alone let a guy see her naked. But in that second their eyes had made contact she had felt something, a pull of some sort and that had made her feel warm inside. But she sure as hell wasn't going to tell Malone that and quickly swam to her clothes, putting her clean shorts and shirt on, not bothering to dry off. She cleared her throat to alert Malone that she had gotten dressed and walked up to him until she was a foot or so away from him.  
"I'm really sorry that I walked in on you like that. I swear that I didn't mean to do it." Malone let it out in a rush, hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him.  
A small smile lifted the corners of Lanina mouth, his transgression ancient history. She walked closer to him, her embarrassment gone. He is so cute when he starts to blush like that she thought.  
"It's no problem. Besides, it's not as if you rushed in on purpose, right?" Lanina had a wily smile now, enjoying playing around with him, having never done it before. Her parents would kill her if they saw how she was acting after a man she barely knew had just seen her naked. The smile left her face as fast as it came, her playful mood vanishing.  
Malone had felt a grin curve his mouth at her coyness, but the moment he saw the instant change he stopped grinning, feeling as if it were his fault. "No, I really didn't mean to run in on you." After an awkward pause, Malone said, "Come on, I'll take you back to the tree house."  
Lanina gathered her washed clothes and walked back to the house with him in silence, her mood still sour. As soon as she got off the lift, Lanina remembered to leave her clothes on the rails to dry a little bit more, then went promptly to her borrowed room, forgetting all about Malone while she was deep in thought. Malone still thought that what happened was the cause for her dour mood, though he was starting to wonder why, seeing as he had apologized. Now that he thought about it, it didn't seem to be that big of a deal considering he had stood there for only a second until he had turned around.oh what the hell, I'll just go apologize again he thought, what could it hurt.  
With that in mind he went up to Lanina with an "I'm sorry" in mind when he saw her crying. Oh great, I reduced her to crying. He sat down beside her on the bed and hesitantly patted her on the back, and apologized over and over for making her cry.  
Lanina looked up from her crying, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. "What do you mean for making me cry? It's not your fault I'm crying Malone. I just miss my home, my family."  
Malone felt relieved that he wasn't reason behind her sadness but felt bad all the same that she was miserable.  
"Don't worry Lanina. You'll get back home to your family. Just be patient."  
"But I've just got this unshakable feeling that I won't be leaving the plateau. That I'll be stuck here forever." Lanina decided that she had to stop feeling sorry for herself and dragging Malone into her self pitying mood and abruptly got up, heading for the kitchen. She may not be able to do much for the people who had taken care of her but she was going to make them a meal they'd never forget. Besides, it would take her mind off missing home and give her something to do.  
Malone had gotten up with her and was wondering what she was up to. Her disposition had changed somehow and he didn't know why, until he saw her head for the kitchen and was relieved she had found a distraction. But all the same, he hoped she didn't cook like Marguerite. He didn't know if his stomach could take it.  
That night, when the others had come home, a cozy dinner was waiting for them. She had put the grub together with whatever she could find. She had discovered some meat, and though not knowing what kind it was, cooked it anyway with some spices she had located. Then she gathered up some vegetables to make a salad.  
When everyone gathered at the table she said, "I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. Since I can't pay you with money, I thought I'd cook for you as payment instead."  
Roxton took a bite of his meat and let out a sigh of contentment. "Thank God someone can cook around here. I thought I'd never get another decent meal again." He announced all this with a devious smile aimed at his dear Marguerite.  
The look that Marguerite sent Roxton would have had anyone without balls of steel writhing in pain on the floor. Luckily Roxton was used to her death glares and in return sent her one of his most charming smiles. All the bluster went out of Marguerite then, ending with her smiling at him. Lanina watched the exchange between the two and had to grin. They really love each other she thought.  
Malone interrupted her train of thought when he complimented on her cooking, "This is a really great meal. Thank you." He sent a warm smile her way. Lanina returned his smile with her own, feeling an affectionate glow surround her. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal, except Veronica, who noticed the connection between Lanina and Malone. She knew that they had agreed to just be friends but she didn't know that she would start to feel jealous now that he was directing his affection somewhere else. She hadn't thought that he would fall for anyone so soon and was surprised to learn that she wasn't prepared for the feeling of abandonment at the thought of him looking at another girl the way he used to look at her. But maybe she was construing things. Maybe there wasn't anything at all between them. The thought soothed her mind for the rest of dinner. After dinner, everyone sat around and relaxed, all full from the large amount of food they had consumed. Eventually, Marguerite and Roxton excused themselves and went off for a walk, saying they needed the fresh air. Everyone knew that they wanted time alone and bid them goodnight. Challenger crept back to his lab, declaring that he had more work to do. That left Veronica, Malone and Lanina sitting together in an awkward silence. As Lanina looked at both Veronica and Malone, she noticed that they seemed highly stressed around one another. She could definitely feel some chemistry flowing back and forth and wondered what had happened between the two. From the way they both had kept glancing at one another at dinner told her they had feelings for each other. How deep, she couldn't say but if the look on Malone's face was any clue, he had strong feelings for Veronica but was suppressing them for some reason. Sensing the mild animosity that was coming from Veronica directed at her, Lanina excused herself and went to her room, feeling as though a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The tension had been so thick you could have sliced through it like butter. Glad to be out of that atmosphere, she sat on the bed and began searching through her pack for her c.d. player. She had brought it with her on the trip as a precaution, in case she got bored and needed some distraction. She had gotten one of those solar powered ones, so they would thankfully last her for as long as she was on the plateau. 


	4. Love Is In The Air

Disclaimer: No, I don't own TLW though it would be really cool if I did, because then I would have kept the series going instead of ending it so, so,.abruptly (sorry, its really late and I cant come up with anything insulting). Oh, the songs I borrowed are "Black Velvet" can't remember artist, and "Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones, which of course I don't own.  
  
Note: Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Its good to know that ya'll liked my story. Appreciate it.  
  
Who Said Love Doesn't Hurt  
  
Chapter 4: Love Is In The Air  
  
It was still early when Lanina woke up, about 9 in the evening when she looked at her watch. She felt restless as she lay there, trying to get back to sleep but finding she couldn't. When it got to a point where she was counting the number of straws in the roof, she got up, took her c.d. player with mini speakers out of her pack, and went into the living area. Everything appeared quiet. It looked as if Challenger, Malone and Veronica had gone to bed already, and Marguerite and Roxton were.in Roxton's room? Lanina smiled so big that she thought her jaw was going to break. She could hear their voices coming from Roxton's quarters, hushed but still audible. At least someone was having a romance in the tree house. She had noticed during the days she had been here, Challenger was too busy with his work to even think about relationships, and Malone and Veronica; they were an oddity. Lanina had been thinking about it before she had fallen asleep, trying to analyze their "connection". She had come up with nothing so far, considering that she didn't know anything about them except for what they had told her, which concerned nothing about their past together. Lanina decided it was giving her a headache to think about that, so instead she put the c.d. player and mini speakers on the kitchen table, putting in her favorite burned c.d. She scrolled down the songs to the second of the last, where the smooth sounds of "Black Velvet" wafted from the speakers. Since Lanina didn't want to disturb anyone, she turned the volume low enough that it wouldn't be a bother but still high enough for her to hear. Closing her eyes, she slowly started to dance, swaying to the music, moving her body in the sensuous motions the song seemed to be instructing. All tension left her body as she danced, forgetting everything around her and falling into a deep trance. She was so caught up in the song that she didn't hear footsteps behind her, or the voice that whispered her name. When the owner of the voice didn't get a response, a tap on the shoulder brought Lanina out of her spell. "Oh, Malone. Sorry, I didn't think it was loud enough for anyone to hear." Lanina quickly shut off the c.d. player and then nervously twirled her finger around the end of her hair. God, I can't believe he saw me dancing. "It's no problem, I was having trouble sleeping and I thought I'd get some air." He gave the c.d. player a cursory glance, curious as to what it was but more interested as to what Lanina had been doing before he had interrupted. He had stood there and watched her movements for few second, then decided to interpose upon her. It had looked like dancing, but he wasn't sure. Lanina crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I couldn't sleep either so I thought I'd listen to some music for while." "I've never heard music like that before, or seen that kind of.dancing for that matter." Lanina smiled, thinking about what he must have thought when he'd seen her. Then all of a sudden, an idea popped into her head, and not a bad one at that. "Would you like to learn? I could teach you how to dance modern style." A mischievous glint entered her eyes. Malone looked at her for a few seconds and said, "Sure, but I doubt I'll be very good at it. You're toes are going to come out bruised and broken." He paused, tossing her a boyish grin and continued, "Are you sure you want to take that risk?" Lanina grinned and sauntered up to him, saying, "I'm willing. Lets get to it." She went to the c.d. player and started the song over again, turned it up just a little higher and walked back to Malone, stopping just an inch away from him. "Okay now, take your hands and put them on my waist and pull me close," she closed the space between them and put her hands on his waist, "then you follow my lead, okay?" Malone nodded his head, looking into Lanina's eyes and wondered at the intimate closeness of their bodies. She seemed so young, yet she was acting with the boldness of an older woman. He closed his mind off to any thought when she started to move, slowly sliding her body side to side, her hands on his waist taking him with her. They moved together like this for a few moments, until he was comfortable with the movement when she said, "Okay, now we're going to do something different." She didn't explain what but just started to step a little faster and moved her hips intimately against his own, all the while her hands keeping his body in rhythm with hers. He had thought that he wouldn't be able to even keep a step with her, but was surprised that he was actually keeping the same cadence as she was. His knees bent with hers, no contact being broken between them. Lanina felt like she was dreaming, dancing with this really hot guy who was a quick learner with the few really basic moves she had shown him. He was doing so well, well enough that she felt her heart speed up and knew that her face was flushed. She had had this kind of reaction to only a few guys she had gone clubbing with but had never really felt any kind of connection with them. They had had high hopes of having a quickie later. She just wanted to have fun and enjoy some music, with no intention of having sex with any of them. But for some reason she felt safe with Malone and didn't mind having his hands on her, which confused her. How could she be feeling so much for a guy she just barely met? The song played on, the words flowing into Lanina, making her feel like she was on air.  
Black Velvet in my little boy's smile.  
Black Velvet in that slow southern style  
A new religion that will bring you up to your knees  
Black Velvet if you please.  
Malone was thoroughly enjoying himself, never having danced so intimately with anyone, not even Gladys when they went to the parties she so loved to frequent. He flexed his fingers on Lanina's waist, relishing in the feel of her. He had gotten into the ambiance of things, liking the way they were moving when Lanina suddenly moved out of his arms and turned around, taking his arms and placing them around herself. This new change of position startled Malone for a second, not knowing what to do.  
Once Lanina was settled against Malone, she started the rhythm up again, moving in the same way so that Malone fell back into the step. She liked the feel of him moving against her back, and felt a little thrill run up and down her body. Lanina was feeling quite bold tonight, and didn't particularly care. She was an adult and she was stuck on this plateau. She had an ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen soon and she wanted to experience everything she could before.before what? She didn't know but she was going to enjoy every minute of being in Malone's company.  
  
The song slowly came to a close, the sultry voice no longer crooning her song, and another took her place, something slow and sweet. Lanina slowed her pace, moving side to side in a leisurely pace, bringing Malone down to her speed. Nora Jones "Don't Know Why" wafted out into the night. The two were content to just shuffle back and forth with their arms around each other. But the longer that Lanina heard the song, the words filled her with a sudden sadness. Her body moved less smoothly and had started to tense up.  
  
Malone noticed the change in her and turned her around to face him. He searched her eyes, trying to find what was wrong when out of the blue, she raised herself up and touched her lips to Malone's. Surprise kept him from moving and breaking the kiss. It seemed to last forever but was really only a few seconds, when Lanina moved her head back and just stared up at Malone, her feelings open to him in her eyes.  
The song ended and the c.d. player turned itself off, since that was the last song on the c.d. Silence filled the air, the only sounds coming from the crickets and bugs chirping outside. The two looked intently at each other, neither saying a word.  
Malone, wanting to know what was going on broke the silence. "Why did you kiss me?"  
"I don't know, I just felt like it." She breathed out a sigh and said, "Maybe it's because of the chemistry that I feel between us, or maybe it's just because I think you're a really hot guy with lips to die for."  
  
Malone was surprised by her bold answer, but smiled in reaction.  
"Really? Would you like to try that again?"  
Lanina beamed up at him, and gave a small nod. Malone gently touched his lips to hers, keeping the kiss light. Then Lanina leaned into him, deepening the kiss.  
Slowly, the kiss lessened in intensity and they pulled apart. Lanina rested her forehead on Malone's chest sighing with contentment.  
Malone wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He didn't know what feelings were churning inside him, but he did know that he cared for Lanina. And from the way she had kissed him, he had a gut feeling that she cared for him too.  
Then a troubling thought came to mind. Veronica had known that he had started to develop feelings for Lanina. But that had been before, when he hadn't thought anything would really happen between them. Now, he knew that Veronica would be really hurt. That things would be different.  
Things had changed and now he had Lanina. He hoped that whatever was in the future, everything would turn out for the better. 


	5. Young Love and Broken Hearts

Title: Whoever Said Love Doesn't Hurt  
  
Author: Tatiana20  
  
Summary: A young girl is saved, and a new love blossoms. But will it last?  
  
Disclaimer: Sad to say I don't own The Lost World...damn. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own sadistic mind. hehehe :)  
  
Note: First off I want to say, I'M SO SORRY taking so long in posting up the remainder of the story. I had some things going on and was unable to write *boohoo* L. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story, your responses uplifted my spirits. Hopefully you all will still wish to continue reading the fan fiction. Here's to hoping you'll enjoy yourself.  
  
Note 2: I just wanted to warn you ahead of time that the final chapter will be angsty and though it's not to the point of being rated R, I just wanted to be precautious so no one would be surprised. And if anyone finds the ending a bit cheesy, let me know. Okay, I think that's about it. Enjoy!! R&R! J  
  
Chapter 5: Young Love and Broken Hearts  
  
The next morning, Marguerite was the first to rise. Feeling starved, she changed and headed for the kitchen when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she let out a surprised yelp at the sight of Malone and Lanina stretched out on the long couch, together!  
Lanina was pressed up against the back of the sofa with Malone's arms around her. The person the arms belonged to had a idiotic grin plastered to his face. Getting over her slight astonishment at finding the two lovebirds sleeping together, she set her hands on her hips and ambled over, one eyebrow cocked and a slight smile on her face. Bending down and putting her face right next to Malone's, she said, "Sorry lover boy, but you better get up before Veronica finds you with your arms wrapped around another woman."  
Malone woke with a start, his eyes wide. Blinking several times before his vision finally cleared, he looked first at Marguerite and then at Lanina . Recognizing what she said was true, Malone disengaged himself from soft arms very slowly then gestured for Marguerite to follow him into the kitchen.  
Glancing around to make sure no one else was up, Malone whispered, "Thank you for waking me. I wouldn't have wanted Veronica to find out about Lanina and me in that way."  
"My pleasure lover boy, but you'd better tell jungle girl soon or else it's going to get messy. Trust me, I know." She smiled cryptically and turned to get some breakfast.  
Malone stood there for a few seconds before walking back to the sofa. Kneeling down on one knee, he swept back a strand of hair that had fallen over Lanina's closed lashes. She sighed in her sleep, her mouth curving up into a sleepy grin. His heart squeezed with emotion. This girl was special and for now, she was his. With a wistful smile on his lips he stood and went to help Marguerite with breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
Three Weeks Later...  
  
Something was going on. Veronica was sitting on a thick limb of a monstrous tree, chewing over disturbing thoughts. Her back rested against the broad moss covered bark and her legs dangled a hundred or so feet over dense foliage. The frown that marred her features belied the serenity that the surrounding jungle exuded.  
As she sat there she had come to the conclusion that something was going on between Malone and Lanina. It was nothing ultimately significant that had brought her attention to the two, but little things that she had started to notice. A smile between the them that seemed to carry something hidden, the brushing of hands or legs--whether they be accidental or not remains to be seen--and the easy way they talked and kidded with one another.  
Her suspicions had begun to grow and fester for weeks and now she was coming to realize that they were probably true. Her hands fisted at the thought, her nails digging into her palms. Forcing herself to relax she tried to think rationally. Maybe nothing was going on. Maybe it was just her imagination. Couldn't they be acting like that because they were only friends? Could her fears be unfounded?  
Just as she was forging her ideas along that path, a noise brought her to attention. Sitting up straight, her hand traveled down the length of her thigh to her calf, where her knife was secured. Gripping the hilt, she gazed down the height of the tree, trying to see through the mass of leaves. Though she was unable to make out anything, there was no other sound to indicate that whatever was down there was there any longer.  
Deciding to be cautious, she stayed perfectly still, listening for any movement. Then she heard it. The sound of twigs breaking and bushes being swept aside reached her ears. Slipping her knife from its sheath, she slowly climbed down from the limb inch by inch, until she found secure footing on another one a few feet down. Just then something that sounded like a laugh echoed into the sky. Veronica froze. Lanina? Then a laugh belonging to a male rang up, creating a harmony of mirth.  
Slinking down onto her stomach, she shuffled along the branch far enough to almost see straight down to the ground. Moving aside some pesky leaves, she could finally observe the happenings below. What she saw made her wish she had stayed where she was.  
Malone had Lanina shoved up against another tree trunk and was tickling her mercilessly. She was begging for relief, her laughs preventing her from forming any coherent sentences. Malone finally relented and Lanina sagged against him, a giggle erupting from her mouth sporadically.  
Though Veronica's initial reaction had been dismay, she now tried to convince herself that they were just fooling around, having fun. But what she saw next dissuaded her of that notion. Malone tilted Lanina's head back to gaze into her eyes before lowering his head and passionately kissing the still breathless girl. It went on for what seemed like hours, with Lanina's arms clinging tightly around Malone's neck and his own wrapped about her waist. When they finally did pull apart, they stood there breathing hard, apparently needing to get their composure back. She saw them smile at each other with intense emotion in their eyes. Then they clasped hands and strolled away and out of Veronica's hurt and angry eyes.  
Sliding back along the branch, she sat in shocked silence, the blood that pounded in her ears making it hard to think clearly. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Ned, the one man she had truly come to love in this plateau was now with another. What she had only suspected was actually true. All of her doubts were true.  
All of a sudden, anger replaced her distress and caused her eyes to flash with cold fire. How could he do this to her? How could he tell her that he cared for her when he was fooling around with Lanina. All the times he had made her laugh, all the times she had saved him from harm (and vice- versa), and the constant loneliness that he had pushed away with his smiles and comforting words melted away into a corner of her mind, now overshadowed by her resentment.  
  
But some part of her psyche tried to remain rational and was attempting to figure out why she was reacting this way, why she felt so betrayed when her entire personality had never allowed her to feel anything more than extreme annoyance or disappointment when she was slighted by friends. Though that part of her was endeavoring to lessen the upset, the action was only slightly acknowledged by the dominant emotion coursing through her mentality.  
The image of the two kissing kept playing over and over, like bad pictures running together, one after another. It hurt, it really did. And even though she had pushed him away time and again, it had only been because she was afraid. Afraid that the feelings she were having would lead her to having her heart broken. She had known what it was like to lose people you love, if her parents were any example. To love Ned and lose him would leave her broken. And now it seemed that she had lost him anyway, and she was already feeling the sting of shattered love. She had never thought he would give up on her.  
Sudden rage lifted her armed hand and caused it to plunge the dagger into the branch with such force that cracks appeared in the strong wood. Releasing the hilt, she leaned back, breathing in and out. She turned her head to rest her cheek against the jagged bark. Her eyes closed against the pain, a tear slipping out from beneath her lashes to trickle down the length of her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Walking hand in hand with Ned, Lanina sighed her contentment. The jungle was alive with the sounds of birds and other animals moving about, making the most of the day. Squeezing Ned's hand, she was feeling just as alive, alive with excitement and newfound love. She thought about the amazing time she had experienced with the wonderful journalist, learning about his past, his likes, what made him laugh and what made him turn somber enough to have a thoughtful conversation. Over three weeks she had fallen madly in love with the man. She knew it was uncommon to fall so quickly for someone when you only knew them for a short time but for some reason it was different with him. He made her feel special, needed, and cared for. He made her laugh like no other and when he kissed her she felt like she was going to just yell with joy and hang on to him for life. But whatever it was, it seemed that he was afflicted too. Whenever no one was around he would come up behind her and hug her until she was out of breath, his warm hands soft and strong on her stomach.  
As much as she loved him though, she never let it get as far as some very heated kisses. And as always he was a perfect gentlemen, backing off even as a groan of disappointment would escape his lips. That's the price of love she thought, smiling to herself. Respecting each others needs. Except his need wouldn't be satisfied for a long time coming. Grinning fully now, she turned to look at him. He kept his gaze straight ahead, oblivious to the fact that she was studying him.  
Lanina searched Ned's face and saw the slight worry lines that kept his face was becoming totally relaxed. She had noticed lately that as each and every day passed, something was pressing down on him, causing even his most jovial expressions to be a little strained. She knew what that something was. Unbeknownst to Ned, she had talked to Marguerite about their relationship. Marguerite was the only one who actually knew what was going on between them, the others seeming to be unaware of the happenings. She had asked Marguerite about the connection between Veronica and Ned. Marguerite had been honest and had told her that there had once been a romantic bond that had apparently been broken because Malone's need for a deep connection caused Veronica to want to level their feelings down to friendship.  
When Lanina had heard about what had happened, she felt a regret that things had not worked out for them. Even if she wouldn't have ended up with Ned, a thought that saddened her, she had not relished the feeling of creating excess friction in an already tense situation. But her feelings had not listened to her head and she had fallen for the blue eyed journalist.  
But the biggest reason why Ned seemed so stressed was because he had refused to tell anyone, most especially Veronica, about their relationship. They had been keeping it a secret for a few weeks now and it was starting to wear him down. The constant sneaking out at night when no one was awake, stealing a few moments when no one was looking, and making excuses about gathering food or exploring the jungle to be with one another in the daytime took too much effort and too much energy to keep up for a long amount of time. Even the excitement that she had felt at first, with the covertness and playacting, was waning and the need to finally tell all was beating down on their heads. She had never been really good at keeping things about herself secret from family and friends for more than a few days, let alone a few weeks.  
She was not worried about how Challenger and Roxton would take it, considering they treated her like family and would not be disappointed if she was in a relationship with Ned. The one she was really worried about was Veronica. Because though the blonde jungle girl seemed tough as nails and confident as anyone she had ever come in contact with, she also seemed to be one that would be severely hurt by something like this. Lanina could tell from the way Veronica would look at Ned from beneath her lashes, the small flame of repressed affection flashing in her hazel eyes. And albeit the fact that Lanina was not very close to Veronica and that they rarely talked with each other, she still didn't want to cause her any pain. She now knew what it was like to care deeply for someone and understood that losing that person to another could devastate the heart.  
Considering all that, she would have to talk to Ned about speaking with Veronica first, alone, so that they could try to make things easier to handle. She just hoped that they would be able to tell everyone in their own way in their own time. 


	6. Unpleasant Situations

Title: Whoever Said Love Doesn't Hurt  
  
Author: Tatiana20  
  
Summary: A young girl is saved, and a new love blossoms. But will it last?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost World yada yada yada...or none of the characters yada yada yada. So basically, a really cool show belongs to someone else because they had the genius to put it together with really great actors. Got it? Good. J  
  
Note: If any of you are offended on how I portray Veronica from here on out or throughout the entire story, I apologize. No flaming please. Thank you for the consideration.  
  
Chapter 6: Unpleasant Situations  
  
Later that night, the secret they had kept so closely guarded, would be revealed by a storm of resentment and hostility. Everyone had been sitting together at the table, eating supper and talking among one another, enjoying the company and the food. But the palpable tautness in Veronica's posture and the ill-concealed glares she would send toward Ned and Lanina was beginning to slowly burden the pleasant atmosphere circulating the air. Marguerite tried to keep the mood light, poking playful jests at her beloved hunter and smiling charmingly at the grinning scientist.  
Then something happened to set off the ticking time bomb that had been simmering deep within Veronica. Lanina had just leaned in close to Malone to whisper something only he could hear and her hand had come to rest lightly on his. The accidental closeness and gesture had come naturally to her and she not thought about what anyone would think regarding the familiarity with which she acted. But apparently Veronica did. Her eyes blazed and she shot up from her chair, her silverware clanging against the plate.  
"Get your hands off him!"  
The entire room froze. Everyone turned to look in astonishment at Veronica. Lanina had jumped away from Malone, snapping her hand back as fast as she could. The voice that had come out of Veronica had startled her and evidently everyone else at the table.  
"Don't think I don't know what's been going on! I saw you today in the jungle with your hands all over each other!"  
All eyes turned toward Malone and Lanina, who both turned red and looked away.  
"After all we've been through Malone, I thought you'd be better than this. To go behind my back and sneak off with this cheap baggage and not think I wouldn't find out about it. How could you? How dare you?"  
Malone started at this statement and stood up so quick that his chair flew back and toppled over. Placing his hands on the table he moved his face close to Veronica's and yelled, "Why the hell should I have to tell you anything?! You're the one who didn't want the relationship, you're the one who just wanted to be friends, you're the one who wouldn't return my feelings! What the hell was I supposed to do, huh? Keep coming back over and over again just to be turned down time after time? I don't think so Veronica. I've found someone new. This has nothing to do with you anymore. So just back off!"  
Veronica was momentarily shocked by Malone's outburst, almost as much as everyone else was by her own. Feeling incredibly wounded by his words and knowing that his stubborn nature would not let him back down, she turned onto a new target. The cause of her distress. Lanina.  
Gathering all her injured pride and grief, she did something she had never before done without reasonable cause. She slapped Lanina across the face.  
Lanina sat in a sort of stunned silence. She had never been slapped before and...it hurt.  
Veronica's voice filled the void. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't of come here, none of this would have happened!"  
Lanina didn't listen, couldn't listen when tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and her cheek was stinging like hell. Getting up from her chair, she addressed the table with an empty expression. "I need some time to myself. Please, don't follow outside, okay?" With that, she slipped away and into the lift, the sound of gears rotating the only sound following her all the way down. Stepping onto the cool grass, she bypassed the protective fence and walked out into the night.  
In the tree house, the inhabitants were still glued their spots. Then all erupted. Marguerite jumped from her chair and glared at Veronica. "What the hell were you thinking, saying the things you said and doing what you did."  
Veronica was shaking now, the anger that had possessed her gone and replaced with realization of how horribly she had acted. This wasn't her, this wasn't how she handled situations. She had always been cool headed and now...now she had blown up in a violent way that made her feel sick. She looked helplessly at the group, her eyes filled with regret and shame at what she had turned into.  
She turned to Malone. "I'm so sorry for everything. I...I never should have exploded like that...I'm sorry," she confessed, lifting her shoulders in a apologetic gesture.  
Malone pierced her with crystal blue eyes, anger at her outburst still lingering, but which was slowly waning under the sincere regret that she displayed.  
Nodding his moderation, he stooped to pick up his chair and righted it. Just then, Roxton spoke up.  
"We'd better go after her. It's dark and she won't be safe out there."  
Challenger agreed. "The jungle is no place for a young girl at night. I think we'd better hurry before she gets too far."  
All nodded in accordance, each going for their weapons and packs. One by one they entered the lift, determination on their faces.  
  
* * *  
  
She was lost. Studying her environment, Lanina came to the inevitable assumption that she was completely lost. When she had left, she had had no set destination in mind, the need to get away driving her in any direction. It was only about thirty minutes later that the surroundings had changed into unrecognizable landmarks. She had never traveled too far when she was alone and had always been accompanied by either Malone or another party member, most especially Marguerite, who had become a kind of surrogate mother and best friend.  
If it had been daylight, she might have been able to find her way back eventually, but was dark, the moon a milky blob partially covered by clouds.  
Deciding to take a break, she plopped down on the ground, raising her knees and wrapping her arms tightly about her legs, hugging them to her. Resting her forehead on her knees, she let her thoughts wander.  
She was right back where she had started. Alone and lost I the jungle. An image of her parents popped up, causing her to close her eyes against the tears. At first, she had been obsessed with getting back home and seeing her family once again. But as the days had flown into weeks, she had slowly begun to lose any hope of someone coming for her or finding a way off the plateau. If the others hadn't had any luck getting out, what chance did she have? And even though she had managed to fall in love and make new friends, the desire to go home still burned deep in her heart.  
Why she had felt like a plane ride would be a great idea? Why couldn't she have just stayed with her parents and explored the sites on the ground? Then she never would have crashed, never would have been attacked and gotten a fading scar on her forehead, and never would have caused so much discord between Veronica and Ned.  
Raising a hand to her slightly throbbing cheek, she hashed over the words that had flown out of Veronica's mouth. Had she been right? If she hadn't have come here would everything between the two be alright? Probably, she thought glumly.  
A loud yawn that almost made her jaw crack interrupted her thoughts. Not having her watch with her she was unable to tell the time, but could guess that it was late. She was about to lay back on the cool grass when she came to her senses. She had remembered something Roxton had said about surviving in the jungle. Getting to high ground so predators couldn't snatch her in the middle of the night echoed in her head. She was too vulnerable down on the ground.  
Getting up, she dusted off her blue jean shorts and pulled the hem of her black tee lower to cover her slowly chilling belly. Investigating the closest trees, she found one that would be fairly easy to climb. Hoisting herself up, she scaled the massive tree, stopping when she perceived that she was high enough from harm. She settled into a network of branches that would prevent her form falling to her death while she was asleep.  
There she made herself as comfortable as a person could be sleeping with wood pressing into her back. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about things that go bump in the night...and it trees.  
  
* * *  
  
"Have you found her yet?"  
Roxton and Malone stopped their search and glanced back at Marguerite. There was no mistaking the worry in her voice.  
Everyone had decided to split up into two groups; Veronica had gone with Challenger in one direction and Roxton, Marguerite, and Malone had gone in another. They had been searching for three hours now and had come up with nothing. Their lights were not strong enough to see any foot prints or any other signs that Lanina had passed through those areas.  
It was getting extremely late and they had no idea where she could be. Malone was becoming especially frantic. Just then the rustling of bushes sounded behind the group. Malone swiveled quickly back, praying that it was Lanina. Veronica's blonde hair appeared and behind her Challenger hurriedly followed. A collective sigh of frustration passed from Marguerite, Roxton and Malone.  
Challenger glanced at each. "Nothing?" he asked, his brow furrowed.  
Marguerite answered. "No, nothing yet. You?"  
"Unfortunately, we haven't located her yet. The light is inadequate for such an extensive search." Rubbing his bearded chin, Challenger suggested that they continue the search in the morning, when the sun would allow them to explore at a faster rate and cover more ground.  
Everyone agreed that that would probably be the best, though Malone and Marguerite expressed more concern about the course of action. Each began to trek back to the tree house, their steps slow and weary.  
Malone held back, staring out into the dark and dense jungle. Veronica came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, we'll find her tomorrow." Giving him a tentative smile, she turned and followed the others, disappearing in the gloom. Malone sighed and did the same, hoping that when they went out the next day, they would find her. 


	7. Whoever Said Love Doesn't Hurt

Title: Who Said Love Doesn't Hurt  
  
Author: Tatiana20  
  
Summary: A young girl is saved, and a new love blossoms. But will it last?  
  
Disclaimer: Someone else owns the Lost World and characters and locations and I just arrange them into a semi interesting story line out of my twisted mind.  
  
Chapter 7: Who Said Love Doesn't Hurt (Final Chapter)  
  
Lanina was having an incredibly interesting dream. She was lying in her bed at the tree house, immersed in soft linens and the scent of the jasmine lotion she always put on. But she wasn't alone for long. Suddenly, she felt something making its way slowly up her calf and up toward her thigh. Smiling, she turned to see Malone's face rise up in front of her. The hand kept climbing higher and higher and Malone's face got closer and closer. Closing her eyes, she giggled. "Ned, where do you think that hand is going?"  
Lifting her lashes a bit, she took a peek to see his response and screamed. The head of a large green snake loomed in front of her eyes. Fully waking from the dream, she reacted instantly and grabbed the snake, quickly tossing it out of the tree before her courage deserted her. Breathing heavily, she shuddered at the realization that she had been turned on by a snake. Eww.  
Shaking her head at the disturbing thought, she took in the sunlight that gleamed off the leaves in the tree. Sitting up she worked out the kinks in her back and legs, feeling in every part of her body that she had indeed slept in a tree.  
Making sure that nothing was waiting below to spring up on her, she carefully climbed down, obtaining only a few scrapes on the way. Reaching bottom, she picked out some leaves that had managed to weave themselves in her hair. She gazed up at the sky, taking in the warm air and bright rays from the sun.  
Now its time to try and find your way home. The question of the moment though, was which way to go. Resolving that just trying to go back the way she had come was the only thing she could think of at that second, she swiveled on her feet and simply moseyed in whatever direction she felt was the right way. Hopefully someone would find her soon. She loved nature but she didn't think she was cut out for the survivor game yet.  
Strolling at a steady pace, she whistled a melody her mother had sang to her often as a child. Maybe like the Pied Piper she could lead the group to her. She smiled.  
Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't feel the presence of a menacing figure a few hundred yards away, glaring at her with emotionless yellow eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
They had started early that morning, breaking off into groups once more, determined to find Lanina. This time though, Malone had preferred to search on his own, needing to locate her as soon as possible. His mind ran rampant with the horrible things that could have happened to her: deadly predators, just as lethal fauna, and crevices and holes that she could have fallen into. The possibilities were endless.  
Keeping his rifle up and ready, he began calling Lanina's name, praying that she'd hear him and yell back. When he got his hands on her, he was going to kill her for putting him through hell.  
About an hour into his search, he thought he heard something in the distance to his right. Stopping, he stood silent, listening. The sound got closer and was beginning to take the shape of a something musical. Whistling, someone was whistling. Lanina! It had to be. God, please let it be her.  
"Lanina! Lanina! Is that you?!" Malone sprung into a run, not waiting for a response, wanting to know right now whether or not it was her.  
Lanina started at her name being called. She glanced around, trying to place the location of the shout. It had sounded like Malone. Grinning like a madwoman, she started to walk in the general direction of where it had come from.  
"Ned, where are you?"  
Malone was euphoric. It was her! Running toward the sound of her voice, he pushed aside branches and fauna in his way, not letting any obstacles prevent him from reaching her.  
The two finally caught sight of each other, stopping 20 yards apart. A bright smile lit Lanina's face, and Malone's was filled with relief and love. Just as they started to close the distance, branches and twigs were splintered apart as a large raptor broke through greenery that blocked its way. It stopped in the space between them, swiveling its head to look at both.  
Malone's eyes widened in fear for Lanina's life. Knowing that he was too far to get to her and that the raptor would attack if he lifted his rifle, he carefully whispered to Lanina, who was glued to the spot. "Don't move, okay? Don't draw attention to yourself or he'll attack. Do you understand?"  
Lanina barely nodded, showing her understanding. Malone then had to figure out what to do next and fast. He didn't want to shoot and risk a wild bullet hitting Lanina. What he needed to do was get the raptor's wandering eyes away from her. If he could get it to go after him at least Lanina would have a chance to get away.  
He shifted slightly on his feet, getting ready to run in the other direction. Lanina saw what he was about to do and felt her heart drop into her stomach. She knew that Malone was going to entice the raptor to chase him and then hopefully shoot it if he had the chance. She couldn't let that happen. There were too many things that could go wrong, the first being that he could die trying this crazy stunt. Even though he had a rifle and he had run into these predators before, he hadn't handled them alone. His friends had always been there. Now she was here and she was going to help. Common sense leaped from her mind.  
Before Malone could react, Lanina waved her arms and yelled, "Hey, hey, come and get me! Woohoo!"  
The raptor responded instantly, rounding on its muscled feet and lunging at her. Lanina screamed and shifted to the left, hoping she could keep it at a short distance. The raptor pivoted sharply and in a breath had Lanina clamped in its jaws. The shriek that tore from her lips didn't sound human, the pain was so excruciating, the raptors teeth tearing into her stomach and back.  
Malone had been so shocked by Lanina's actions, it took him a few seconds to finally react. Lanina's howl of agony ripped into his heart, and he lifted his rifle to send a bullet cleanly through the raptors eye, past its brain cavity and out the other side. It crumpled to the ground with Lanina still secured in its mouth.  
Malone threw down his weapon and ran to Lanina, tumbling down onto his knees.  
He could see the tears stain her face and felt his own rising and threatening to spill from his eyes. Bracing his hands on either side of the jaws enclosed about her, he told her in a not so steady voice, "Okay sweetheart, I'm going to pry the mouth open, and I want you to move away if you can, alright?"  
He could see her nod quickly in comprehension and brace herself for the pain. Using all his strength, he pushed as hard as he could, the mouth opening slowly. Lanina cringed at the feeling of teeth sliding out of her ravaged flesh. When she had slipped out the side, Malone let the jaws go and turned his attention to Lanina.  
What he saw made his insides twist into giant knots. Blood was running in rivulets from the gaping wounds on either side of her body. The raptor had torn into her pretty badly before it had died. If it had pressed any harder it could have ripped her in half. Looking into her face he could see she was having trouble breathing through the pain.  
Needing to take action, he shed his shirt and began tearing it into large strips. He wrapped them gently around her abdomen , trying to staunch the never-ending supply of blood that kept pumping out of her body. When he finished tying the knot, he noticed she had started to shiver violently, the shock catching hold and shaking her in its grip. Taking her into his arms, he held her close, whispering words of comfort.  
Then he thought about what she had done to get like this, became angry and growled in her ear, "What the hell were you thinking, pulling that stupid stunt! I would have had it under control! Why damn it?!"  
"Because I didn't want anything to happen to you, and I thought it was a pretty good idea at the time," she answered, grimacing at her own folly, when another shiver racked her body.  
"Well, you were wrong on both counts." Softening his harshness, he added, "But thank you for thinking of me."  
"You're welcome." She didn't say anything after that, her concentration on the pain and the shaking.  
He hoped the gunshot had alerted the others and would lead them to where they were. He was in desperate need of Challenger's aid. He had dressed enough wounds to know that Lanina was in danger. The injury had been bad enough to become lethal. Or it already was and she was going to die. Malone tightened his hold, forcing the thought away. No! He couldn't lose her, he couldn't!  
Fingertips whispered lightly along Malone's cheek, causing him to look down into Lanina's face. A calmness had settled into her features, giving her a serene expression in a heartbreaking situation. Her body sporadically shook, but other than that, her body was lucid, pliable in his arms.  
"Ned, you know what's coming, don't you?" Sounding more like a statement than a question.  
Malone closed his eyes and shook his head, unwilling to acknowledge it. He wouldn't allow himself to think it.  
"Ned, look at me." Taking his face into her hands she forced him to look into her eyes. "You know I'm dying. I can feel it." Breathing deep, she continued. "I have been lucky enough to fall in love with someone like you. I had to find the right guy in a jungle." Touching his cheek with a cold hand, she smiled slightly up at him. She would have said more but Marguerite, Veronica, Challenger, and Roxton came crashing through the bushes at breakneck speed.  
They all looked in horror at the sight that greeted them. Lanina turned her head slightly and said, "Hey guys, come join the party," giving them something that sounded like a laugh and a sob.  
Marguerite dropped her gun and pack and ran to kneel next to Lanina, smoothing back the black locks that had fallen on Lanina's forehead, with tears shimmering in her eyes. Challenger hurried over to the trio and got down to get a closer look at the blood soaked cloth. Peeling back the linen, he examined the damaged area on her stomach and back. Prodding and poking as gently as he could, he shook his head at his findings.  
Turning to look at Malone and Marguerite, he said in a dire voice, "The teeth punctured her liver and ripped up too much tissue. She's losing a lot of blood. There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry." His expressions didn't deliver the hope Malone had wanted. Marguerite gave a keening cry, displaying more emotion than anyone besides Roxton had ever seen her possess.  
Malone shut his eyes, tears spilling down his face. Veronica and Roxton had held back, but still felt the blow of his words ; Veronica's face was hidden in her hands and Roxton's head was bowed in grave acceptance.  
Challenger stood and walked away to stand alone, sadness etched on his tired face.  
"I'm not gone yet, ya know," joked Lanina, not wanting to leave them with such unhappiness. And it didn't hurt anymore. No pain coursed through her body. Only a sense of peace enveloped her entire being. Perusing the faces of the people she had come to care for, she gave them as bright a smile as she could manage, as she as starting to feel weak and tired.  
"I'm so glad I got to meet you all. You treated me with kindness from the moment you found me. Every one of you have something special with each other. Never let that go." Feeling her strength slipping from her body, she looked at Veronica, wanting to tell her one last thing.  
"Take care of Ned for me Veronica." Lifting a shaky hand she said, "No hard feelings?"  
Veronica's face held surprise a the comment. She walked to Lanina and took her hand, smiling faintly. "No hard feelings."  
Glad that that was taken care of, she turned to the person that had become most important to her on this plateau.  
"I love you Ned. Remember me, okay?" Her breathing was becoming shallower, making it hard to talk.  
"I love you too. You'll always be my girl." Malone leaned down to kiss away the tear that fell from her eye.  
"You guys look so funny...with the sad...looks...on your faces...," Lanina's words drifted off as her last breath passed her icy lips.  
Malone could feel her leaving him, and bent over her body, grief making his body shake with sobs. No one knew what to say. It was over, and she was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
One month later...  
  
Malone watched the sun set slowly behind the border of trees spread across the plateau. Staring emotionlessly at the sky that no longer seemed beautiful to him, he ambled back into the tree house. Marguerite and Roxton were sitting on the couch, with a somber Marguerite clasped in Roxton's arms. Challenger was back in his lab after a few days of inability to continue with his work.  
Veronica was in her room, lying on her bed reading one of her father's books, though her expression signaled she was somewhere else in her thoughts.  
Malone went straight for the lift and waited impatiently for it to take him below. No one asked where he was going. They already knew.  
He walked at a quiet pace, making his way toward the pond hidden from the tree house. In a shaded area near the water, was Lanina's grave. They had buried her in a place surrounded by the beauty of the plateau. Reaching down, he gathered a few flowers that Lanina had loved to kneel in front of and breath in the fragrances.  
Arriving at her tombstone that Roxton had carved out of wood, he placed the fresh blooms at the foot of the gravestone. He bowed his head and wished, like he always did when he went there, that she was well and happy where she was.  
When she had died, he had felt as if everything had just stopped for him. The world was spinning, going on with its daily routine, but he was stuck in place, watching but not participating. Eating and sleeping came automatically, fulfilling his bodily needs and nothing else.  
He missed Lanina's laugh, her smile, the stories she told from her time about her family and friends. He yearned for the kisses they shared and the conversations they had. He wanted her back. But he never would get her back. She was gone forever into a world he couldn't follow her into until it was his time.  
Staring hard at her gravestone, he felt his heart beating even as he experienced the sharp sting of heartache. Standing there for a few moments more, he turned and walked away, with only one more thought on his mind. Whoever said love doesn't hurt had never met Lanina Carter. 


End file.
